The present invention relates to a conveyor for separating solid materials from liquid materials.
In order to protect the environment, the current tendency is to treat all material classified as waste so that it in its final form causes as little damage to the nature as possible. For transport into a waste treatment plant, such material is usually packed into sheet metal barrels. In order to ensure that the successive treatment, even in the case of poisonous waste materials, should take place in the least hazardous fashion, the transport barrels are advantageously torn open before the waste treatment proper. In that case a number of various-sized pieces of sheet metal from the torn transport barrels is mixed into the waste material to be treated, which already may contain different solid particles such as waste cotton, filter elements for paint, bolts, nuts, various solid substance lumps and solvents mists in addition to other materials. However, in the further treatment the accumulated solid materials give rise to a danger of blocking, and as a result of possible blocking, also a danger of explosion and fire. Therefore the solid materials contained in the waste must be removed before the waste treatment proper.
It is apparent from the above description that the solid materials contained in waste may include an extremely wide range of ingredients as regards their specific gravity, in which case the separation of the solid materials is troublesome and creates substantial problems in that the employed for separation equipment wears very quickly.
The purpose of the present invention is to achieve an apparatus which eliminates some of the drawbacks of the prior art, so that by employing the said apparatus the extremely non-homogeneous solid materials, as regards their density, which are contained in the liquid waste can be separated from the material entering further treatment advantageously already during the conveyance, so that the non-homogeneous solid materials do not create particular wearing problems to the equipment employed. The essential novel features o the invention are apparent from the appended patent claim 1.